This specification relates to user task management and user task progress and location tracking
Task management is the process of managing tasks throughout their lifecycle. Typical project management software can manage estimation and planning, scheduling, cost control and budget for tasks within a project. Mobile device tracking refers to attaining the current geographic location of the mobile device by receiving location coordinates from the device.